A Soul Worth Protecting-Soul Eater Death the kid love story
by DawnOfDeath66613
Summary: What happens when a level 4 Meister meets the resident's of Death City and the new Grim Reaper? And what will Happen when a child's soul is worth protecting?
1. Chapter 1

*In this fiction death can leave the academy but not the city*

*This story follows the first and second season English dubbed some things are changed and it does not continue after the second season due to the fact that I haven't read the manga.*

To see pictures go to flickr website and find Dawn OfDeaths pics or find 100521972(at symbol)N02

photos/100521972(At Symbol) N02/

**Chapter one **

"It has begun again" Lord Death Said in a quiet voice as he looked through his death room mirror at the scene before him. He Stared intently at the humans pulling a family out of their house and soon to their death. Times have changed and there was no sense in doing these things any longer, at least not by humans. "Death scythe, I have a mission for you."

A group of weapons and meisters alike were sent out to handle all the kidnappings and murders happening in the wasn't long before a couple was found dead in their front yard tied up, the group rushed to the house after hearing a child screaming. They found a 3 year old curled up in a cabinet under the sink alone and scared. The child wasn't hurt thankfully but it was dangerous here but they were not informed on what to do with unattended children so they contacted lord death.

"Lord Death we have discovered a child alone the parents are dead what are we to do?" said the meister in charge. "Is it a..." before Death could ask the meister replied. "Yes sir I found the mark." "Hmm. This is a problem..." Death replied thinking about how to handle it. "Should we just kill it or leave it here?" the man asked. "No goodness no! We aren't murderers! Just bring it to the death room and ill deal with it." "Sir are you sure? how can we allow the child to enter the academy?" The meister asked. "Its my academy I made the rules for a reason, but this is the exception. You are to protect the child at all costs and bring it to me on your way back, do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir, I understand." the man quickly responded. The man hung up and put the child in his car.

**12 years later **

Welcome to Death Weapon Meister Academy. More commonly known as the DWMA. It stands as a defense against the forces of evil, which would plunge the world into chaos and drag humanity into the very depths of fear and madness: the demons known as Kishin, and eternal hunger for destruction. To insure that the Kishin never regain their hold on this world, this academy was founded by the grim reaper, Death himself. So basically we're an organization that serves to protect and preserve peace! I guess is not exactly a typical school. Oh well, that isn't important! For now, let's roll up our sleeves and get to work!

"So why are we meditating?" Said a small girls voice. "Because meditating heightens other senses and we are on a mission, we need to listen for the precise moment out targets arrive." I responded to my weapon. I stared at the skyline of Death City it was late at night and the moon was laughing in the sky. " But I'm bored!" Whined the child. "I'm sorry, I know you haven't been with us long and you're still very young but we need to focus right now. Just try to be patient, this will all be over soon. I sense 2 souls headed this way followed by a Kishin soul, they will be here soon."

A few minutes later a weapon and meister pair ran down the ally fighting a monster. I crouched lower on the top of a nearby building and watched. _This girl is good. but not quite ready to fight a witch._ I silently moved to another building to get a closer look. The meister was handling the scythe with great agility and power, soon after the fight began it ended and they collected their 99th soul. I watched as they contacted Lord Death, after they left I pulled out my compact mirror. "I'd better warn Lord Death, 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door. _I never get tired of that._ Lord Death? Weapon meister Dawn reporting." I spoke into the mirror. "Ah Miss dawn Nice to hear from you! How are you doing?" _always so cheerful.: ) "_ I'm just fine, I have a report on the case of Maka Alburn and Soul Eater Evans. As you know they just collected the 99th Kishin soul, upon observance and investigation I should warn you that if they try to fight a witch now they will most likely lose. They have great skill for kids so young but they lack discipline and solid teamwork. I suggest a series of tests to decide what then need to work on. And if I may also suggest a witch who isn't really a witch, I understand its not fair but I'm worried they wont survive against a true witch." "Hmmm I see...well no problem! Find a non witch and I'll put them on a mission asap and monitor it closely, Thank you so much, Mission complete!" Death replied. "Thank you sir, do you have any other missions for me?" "Miss dawn always so eager! I actually have one coming up tomorrow I believe, so go home and get some rest and ill contact you tomorrow!" "Very well ill wait for your call." I replied. "One more thing...Please take better care of yourself, you worry me!" Death seemed honestly afraid for me. "I will don't worry so much I'm not a little kid anymore. Ill be fine! " I said as happily as possible. "Night sir!" and with that I hung up.

I woke up to my mirror phone ringing (new phone from Death). "Hello? Morning Lord Death! Yes I slept well, a new mission? Finally whatcha need? Ah ok ill look around and see what I can find! I'll contact u soon! Ok bye!" _UHHHH its to early! oh well..._ I got up and made breakfast for my weapons and woke them. "Morning guys! Foods on the table I'm going to get ready, eat and get dressed we have a mission." I took a shower and got dressed in my usual work outfit (see website). I went back to the table and waited for my weapons to get there. "Ok guys our mission today is to find a fake witch for maka and soul to fight so we are on a bit of a tight schedule. So lets get going, I know its early and short notice so bear with me."

I stood at the top of the highest building in Death City, B_esides the academy haha._ I turned on my soul sight and scanned the city. _I see 3 magic souls, I'll focus in...hmm one is a real witch but its near a meister so they must be fighting..the second one is in the academy...that's not good...I don't recall us having a witch in custody...I'll call Lord Death in a second to confirm..and third..hmm in an ally?_ _and wait...this soul is shaped weird...time to take a closer look._ "Lord death are you there? Its meister Dawn I have a question for you." I said holding up the mirror phone for video calling. "Yes what is it Dawn?" "I'm on lookout for witches and I noticed a witches soul inside the academy and I was wondering if we had any prisoners that are witches at the moment.." "No we don't that's odd...I don't sense any at all..." He replied skeptically. "Sir I'm looking at the soul now its a witch for sure. Its near the infirmary, I'm not positive but it seems weak like its using soul protect. Would you like me to stop my current mission and seek the soul out?" "No that's alright I need a fake witch asap so I'll send someone to scope out the witch and see if they can find them but keep a close watch on the academy and if u notice it again let me know and you may seek it out." Death calmly responded. "Very well si,r I will do as you wish. I'll contact you soon." I hung up and continued through Death City to find the odd soul. After an hour I phoned Death again. "Lord Death I found a target." I said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Turns out Death had quite a few jobs for me. Its been three days since I found the fake witch. I have been assigned to kill a Manticore that was attacking a town, a Succubus demon who was seducing men who came near her in a forest, and today I killed a Horror dragon in Transylvania on a rampage killing anything in site. I'm currently on my way back home on the jet powered transforming skateboard given to me by Death, It has many modes and can be upgraded to transform into ANY form I need! All I have to do is inform him on what I need and he upgrades it. Just as I landed in front of the academy I got a mirror call from the boss. "Meister Dawn I have a very important mission for you. One of my students has been assigned a mission to defeat Don Al Capone and his men, They have targeted a witch named Angela. He is in desperate need of a lesson, and the witch needs a protector, We also need the guardian on our side, so here's what I need you to do. Assassinate Capone and his men before the student arrives get him to fight the guardian, regardless of how the fight ends, I need you to fight him as well but don't let him win and don't hurt him to bad. I also need you to convince the witches guardian to let you care for her at all times and try to get the guardian to join us. Things aren't going to get better until she can protect herself. you must make Angela the top priority, understand?" I stared in shock for a moment. _How can he expect me to babysit some witch while I work? Well I guess I do already but still..._"I understand sir but, How am I going to work and watch after some witch at the same time?" "Your protecting her just like you protect your weapons, it can't be that hard. Anyway since your turning 15 tomorrow I'm giving you a new mode for the skateboard as a gift so you will need to come by now for a quick training lesson. I'll be waiting so hurry!" And with that he hung up.

10 Minutes later I was walking down the death room hall. _I wonder what mode it will be._ I reached the end of the hall and saw Death standing at his mirror. "Lord Death? I'm here!" I said excitedly. He turned around and held out his arms. "Good to see you in person Dawn!" I ran over and hugged him, and he hugged back. "You have grown up so much since I saw you last! You need to visit more!" "I know sir I will!" "Ok since we are stretched for time lets see that board!" I got out the board that was shrunk into a box the size of my thumb and handed it to Death. He held his had over It and used some reaper magic. "Close your eyes! No peeking!" I did as I was told and opened my eyes to an Awesome Car! (see website) "HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY!" "OMG! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IVE ALWAYS WANTED A CAR!" I jumped up and down grinning from ear to ear. "Not just any car! It has features! if you push the button by the ignition it changes into a jet powered flying car! My son has something similar on his board so I think it will come in handy. It also can change its style to accompany more passengers and it has car seats for your youngest weapons. It has a lock so that only your voice can open it and so much more!" I stood staring at him in shock. "Well don't stand there like a deer caught in the headlights get in!" I teared up and ran to him for yet another hug. " Thank you Lord Death, No one has ever been this nice to me!" "There now, Its ok. You have earned it! Now enjoy it! Go kick some bad guy butt!" I smiled and turned it into a scooter(without seat) and bowed and began to ride it down the hall. "I love it sir! Thanks again! Call you later!" When I got to the steps of the school I switched to skateboard, and rode down the flat part of the rail. Then when I got to the road I switched to car mode, and got in. _uh oh...stick shift..._"Automatic shifting mode?" I heard a noise then the car began to change. "Sweet this is perfect!" I had learned to drive from watching others I was always good at adapting. I turned on the AC and got out and pulled out the two small knives from my boots. "Girls, Human form." two small girls stood in front of me, the first girl had white hair and the second girl had black hair. Regardless of their hair color the girls were twins. "Cleo, Mira, come here please" "Yes mam." I put the girls in their car seats. Cleo, the white-haired girl is in the seat behind the passenger seat and Mira, the Black haired girl is behind me. They were named so that when you put their names together, take off the o it spells Miracle. I found them when they were baby's, they were in a basket in the corner of an old shack out in the middle of a field where I was fighting a demon. It was out in Germany, after I had killed the demon I heard them crying and I went to investigate it really was a miracle so that's how I named them. "Alright let's go we have a very important mission."

We pulled up at the gates of a huge witch house, I got the girls out and put the car into box form and put it in my pocket. "Weapon form please girls." I said as I held out my hands, they walked up to me and put their hands in mine and turned into to hunting knives. I put them in my boots and slowly walked through the gates.

**Death's POV**

I drew on the mirror that stood before me, "66613." The mirror showed Dawn walking through the gates of a huge courtyard, Al Capone was almost there. _Be careful, May the gods watch over you._ She walked to the front gate covered in yellow tape that read "Do Not Cross". She turned slowly to find that a man was sitting on a rock by the gate staring at her.So this must be the Sword God I've heard so much about. Mifune.

**Dawn's POV**

"Are you here to collect the witch Angela's soul? And if I don't like your answer you die." The mysterious man said in a voice that was just to calm for my wishes. I looked him in the eyes, "No I'm here for the souls that are about to attack you. The only thing I want for Angela is her safety." The man seemed shocked," What souls are you referring to? I don't see anyone." "Of course you don't, they aren't here yet. They will be here soon but I do have a favor to ask, may I kill them when they get here?" He looked at me funny but agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"There's a witch living inside this castle boss" the henchman said. "And after we capture her soul my family will be the strongest, Ya Know?" "Don Al Capone" The second henchmen said as he pointed at Mifune. "So al Capone, What could possibly bring a dirty mob boss like yourself to this castle? And if I don't like your answer you die." "Well what do you know a tough guy? Kill him!" The mob raised there weapons. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said calmly from my stance at the top of the gate wall. Everyone looked up except Mifune, I jumped down and landed on my feet. "If you want to kill him why don't you fight me first? Or is the great Al Capone to scared to fight a girl?" I grinned. The men looked at each other then at Capone. "Why would I be scared of a little girl like you? Fine I'll kill you first! Men attack!" The men raised there guns and started shooting I dodged all the bullets cartwheeling while taking out my swords. I used the swords to guard all the bullets after a few moments the stopped firing. "What are you all waiting for? Keep shooting!" In that moment of hesitation I sped toward them slitting necks and slicing my way thru the crowd while still dodging a few stray bullets. It wasn't long before it was just me and Capone." AGGH if u want anything done you have to do it yourself!" He picked up a gun and started firing, he was a better shot than I expected but I was still able to dodge the attacks one grazed my leg and I gasped but kept dodging until I was right in front of him, he shot one more time and it hit me in the thigh. I looked at him and growled, he was shocked I could tell. I leaned in and bit him on the neck drawing blood. He screamed and I kicked the gun out of his hand and into he air and pulled out Mira and cut his throat where I bit him on the jugular vein, he collapsed and the gun landed in his hands. "You can have that back now." I put the knife in his heart and he changed into a Kishin soul. I went around killing the ones that I had only vitally injured and gathered the souls and put them in a green bag to be divided later. Mifune looked at me in shock, "Who are you?" "I am Weapon Meister Dawn, Humble servant of Lord Death." He stood quickly and took out his sword. "Your here to take Angela after all!" "I'm not here to kill Angela. That was never my intention. I'm here for both of you, But not for the reason you think. Meister Black Star will be here any minute for Al Capone and Angela, He does not know of me yet. He needs a lesson in fighting I would appreciate it if you fought him but not kill him. I will protect Angela, That is my duty. You do not understand and it may be confusing but I will explain later. Please, help me?" I pulled my shirt down slightly at the top (not that much you dirty minded people!). He stood there in shock for a moment. I felt Black Star's soul approaching. "Please he is almost here." "Very Well." He nodded and I bowed. and ran inside to protect Angela.

(Battle Between Mifune and Black Star)

(Begins when black star turns to leave)

"Wait, Don't go." He turned around at the new voice. I ran to him and bowed. "I would like to battle you, I am Meister Dawn. I saw your performance and I want a piece of it. We will battle for the bag of souls over there." I nodded my head in the direction of the souls. "Oh you do huh? Well fine its up to you! I am the Great assassin Black Star! I'm ready when you are!" I pulled out my dual swords (See Website) and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on kid!" "Your calling me a kid?! How can you say such a thing when you're a kid yourself?" " I may be young more mature than you, I have the mind and heart of an adult. Where as yours is naïve and ignorant. That's why I classified as a child." He growled and charged at me swinging his Chain Scythe (_Kusarigama)_ Wildly, I dodged them easy. He jumped up and attacked on his way down but I deflected each strike. "Why only defense Dawn? Afraid you're gonna get beat?" "Your even more ridiculous than I thought if you honestly think I'm scared." I continued only defending for a few minutes and as I expected he dropped his defense completely. I moved in quickly for a slice to his leg followed quickly by a strike to his gut with the handle of my blade. He fell but quickly recovered, "Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode!" Smoke quickly surrounded me, I stood still blades ready listening and using soul sight I saw he was going for and aerial attack. I spun my swords and put them away and as he fell toward me I used several quick jabs resulting in chi blocking. Hitting his pressure points was so simple with the way he fights. He fell to the ground unable to move, transformed and ran to him. "Is he..." "He's fine, his chi is blocked he cant move. It will wear off in about an hour but he can still talk, but I doubt he will his ego is bruised I suppose." I stepped closer and crouched down" " You are a strong fighter but you are arrogant, you leave yourself unguarded and susceptible to fatal attacks. If you want to be Number one you have to train, I can help you there, I can even teach you to chi block. However, You need to grow up some before I do, even though you are wild you still have to change to become stronger. You have the potential to do just that, all you need is the will. you simply wont listen of obey. If you truly want to be the god of assassination give me a mirror call My number is 66613, and if your ready I will be happy to train you." I stood up. "Tsubaki you might wanna carry him home." I walked away. "Oh and one more thing, you can keep the souls. If you don't take them they might get into the wrong hands because I'm not taking them." When I got to the gate she had picked him and the souls up and left the courtyard.

I walked over to Mifune and Angela he was still sitting on the ground. "Take of the coat and shirt" He looked at me funny but did as I told him. I bent over and laid my hand on his back where he had been hit with Black Star's soul wavelength, and I watched the bruise disappear and did the same with his other injuries. "How did you do that?" I Ignored him and watched as he put his clothes back on. "Anymore injuries I should know about?" "No that's it." I nodded and bent down. "What about you sweetie?" "No I'm ok miss Dawn." "Well good, An angel like you shouldn't get hurt!" I smiled and held a hand out to mifune. He took it and I helped him up. "Shall we go inside and talk?"

"So let me get this strait...Lord Death wants me to guard the academy?" Mifune said in an unbelieving tone. "Yea kind of, mostly he wants you to join us but that's not what I'm trying to get across. He wants you to protect the academy in return for me guarding Angela. She needs protecting and after the fight with that kid you must agree that you can have instances where you can't protect her. You have seen me fight, do you feel I can't protect her?"

"It's not that you aren't capable of protecting her, it's that I don't believe you will." I was hurt that he didn't trust me. "I swear on my life I will protect her, she will always come first. That is my duty and my moral belief, allow me to introduce you to my weapons." I pulled out my swords first. "Human form please boys." The transformed into two teenage boys with black hair and brown eyes. (see website) "This is Ren and Shin, they are 17." Then I pulled out two Ninja stars, blue and purple hair and golden eyes. "And this is Vladimir and Demetri, they are 16." Next I pulled out 2 Pistols, Black hair and purple eyes and Cat ears and tail. "This is Bella and Ella, their 8." Lastly I pulled out my two knifes, "And Last but not least Mira and Cleo, who are 4." They all bowed at the same time "Nice to meet you!" They said. "These are my kids, They are all adopted just so you know, but they will always be my children. We have been together for many years and I love and protect them as my own. I plan to do the same for Angela." He looked shocked, he always seems shocked by the things I do. "And you would just accept her so easily? Just like that?" "Of course I would, I see a lot of myself in her. she already feels like family." He thought about it a moment when my youngest girls spoke up. ""Come on Angela we will be just like sisters!" The said together. "What do you think Angela?" Mifune crouched to her level. "It would be nice to have other kids to play with...can I mifune?" She looked at him with big eyes. "It seems ok to me, its your decision. I will follow you anywhere." "YAY! Thank you! I'll go pack! Come on Mifune!" She ran off laughing the whole way. "We will go pack and meet you here soon." He bowed and went after Angela.

"All done miss Dawn!" Angela ran into the living room carrying several bags with Mifune right behind her. "All right ill go with you to the car and put the bags away while Mifune locks up ok?" "Ok! Lets go!" I took the bags from him and we went to the street, I pulled the box out of my pocket and switched to car mode. Angela's eyes bugged, "How did you do that?!" I laughed _oh the simple minds of children._ "Its Magic!" I added a car seat to the back and put the 3 girls in their seats then loaded the trunk. Mifune came a few seconds later and got in the front seat. When we got to the academy I unloaded Mifune's half of the bags. "Alright my house is two blocks over if you go to the death room someone will take you to your room and explain your duty's I will take her home and get her unpacked since its getting late. I'll call Death and have him get you a mirror phone and a number so I can contact you call me at 66613 when you get it. Good luck!" I gave him a warm smile and Angela hugged him goodbye. "We will see you soon! Don't worry she's in good hands!" He nodded and headed up the steps. I got in the car and called Death to let him know about the phone and mission completion. "Now let's have some fun!" I turned up the music and drove to main street singing with the girls the whole way. "Who wants ice cream?" "We do!" said all three girls. "Well then SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" "ICE CREAMMMMM!" "Alright! Lets go!" When we got there everyone changed to human form and ate their hearts out. I had a Dr. Pepper and watched, "Don't you want some miss Dawn?" Angela whispered. "No thank you sweetie I don't like ice cream." "Why not?" "Its to cold Brrr." I Shivered and smiled. The girls giggled and kept eating.

Around 8pm we got home and I helped her unpack and get settled. I slept on the couch as always, We only had a 2 bedroom apartment. So the boys shared and the girls shared, I wanted them to have so much better than this...that is my goal. I woke up to an alarm it was 3 am, I jumped up and looked out the window. _Looks like Lupin is stealing from someone again..._some boy had him cornered in the alley below us, he looked familiar but I couldn't tell from the back. He was yelling at his weapons, for what I don't know but if he didn't stop soon he was gonna get away again. U_hh to late he is gone..oh well._ I Pulled the curtain closed and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I heard the sound of my mirror phone, I turned over and answered. "Hello?" I said groggily. I looked at the clock, _6AM?!_ "Hello Meister Dawn, sorry to bother you so early but I need a favor." Death replied quietly. "Of course but could you give me one minute? I'll be right back." "Sure thing" I ran to the bathroom and splashed water on my face and scrubbed with a towel, I had to get awake so I got a soda and chugged it. "Ok I'm back sorry sir I had to get awake before you explained or I would have forgotten. What do you need?" "Oh ok I understand, ok here's the deal. I set up a mission up for my son, its a level three mission and I'm worried he will get hurt. So can you monitor his mission and step in if things go bad?" "You have a son?! I never knew!" "Oh I suppose I haven't told you! HAHA! Yes He the same age as you, His name is Death The Kid he is a grim reaper like me. Anyway do you have time to help me out?" "Oh yes sir! Sorry I didn't say so before I was shocked. So what's the mission?" I asked getting back to business. "Well I'm sure you have heard of the Pyramid Of Anubis, you see there is a necromancer bringing all the mummies that were entombed in the pyramid back to life. So the first set of.." I already got it. "Mummies will create more and more. I get it so he has been sent to kill the mummies and witch?" "Exactly! But from what I have been told she is trying to revive some pharaoh so.." I finished for him. " This could get bad.." "Yup! and that's where you come in. Just make sure things go smoothly, but I would prefer if he didn't know I sent you." "Sure thing! I can keep it a secret. Leave it to me sir! Can you send the Coordinates to the cars GPS?"

After I hung up with Death, I jumped up and got dressed then I ran to the boys room. "Boys wake up I need some help, come on guys." Vlad rolled out of the bottom bunk of his bed and looked up at me. "Yes mom what is it?" "We are doing a favor for Lord Death and we have no clue when the mission will begin so we need to get ready and get to Egypt. So I need you boys to get ready and fix breakfast while I wake up the girls and get them ready." Demetri rolled over. "Ok we will wake up the sleepy swords over there and get to work. We got this you do what u gotta do." "Thanks guys I really appreciate it." I went to wake up the girls. "Wakey wakey girls we gotta get up! Angela sweetie wake up! Come on up and at em'!" Bella and Ella Scared me when I turned around they were right behind me wide awake. "What's going on mom?" "I'll explain in the car but we gotta get them ready and fed. Lord Death needs a favor. Help me wake them?" "Oh sure I know how to get up the twins but u will have to deal with Angela." Once we got everyone dressed and fed we got in the car. "Ok I'll explain on the way so who's listening?"

"We're here!" I landed the car right in front of the pyramid and got everyone out them out it away. "Ok guys, here's the plan. Everyone except Angela must be in weapon form, Angela? How good can you fly? show me please." She nodded and flew into the sky. "Try to stay low and steady I want to see how long you can stay like that!" I yelled to her. She managed it for about 15 min without messing up so that was good enough. "Ok sweetie that's good! You can stop now!" she landed in front of me. "Good ok here's what we are gonna do, I am going to try to sneak in without fighting the mummies. Angela you will follow behind me without making a sound, Fly as close to the ceiling as possible ok?" She smiled and nodded, "I'm Excited! My first mission!" "I'm glad but remember you must be quiet. Also...there's something else I need to tell you. There's a witch in there who broke a very important rule and she is a bad witch. Before this mission is over, she will have to die. So don't watch ok?" She seemed confused, "Why can't you just put her in a jail?" My eyes widened. _That's a good point. I mean I know we need their souls but still..._ "Well she knows the rules and she shouldn't have broken them, I know its rough but its the law." She frowned and nodded. "Here, Put this on. It will protect you." I handed her a black bracelet with white skulls on it. _It will hide her soul, I'm wearing one too. It will also hide my weapons souls._ "Ok are you ready?" "Uh huh let's go!"

I walked guns ready through the pyramid with Angela following me. So far nothing seems to notice me, I snuck around each corner waiting for something to appear, but nothing did. When I got to the main chamber I saw the mummies, but they didn't see me. _The bracelets are working._ I motioned for Angela to come to me. "See that beam over there in the corner on the back wall?" She looked and nodded, "When I give u a thumbs up fly over there and sit on that beam and don't leave that spot until the missions over and I call your name ok?" "Ok Dawn I promise!" She whispered and held out her pinkie. I smiled and pinkie swore, It reminded of me when I was a child. I snuck from pillar to pillar and appeared on the left side of the pharaohs casket and leaned against the wall. "Hello Witch, Mummies." I bowed and they all looked at me. I glanced at Angela and gave a thumbs up. "Nice mummies you have made witch. Angela flew and made it to the spot, the witch growled. "What are you doing here you little meister?" "Oh nothing just enjoying the show, and checking out the architecture, don't worry I'm not here to kill you. Though I am curious about why your doing this." She grinned evilly, "You mean it isn't obvious? I want to rule the world and strike down all the witches and creatures that oppose me!" I casually walked over to her, "That's cool, I bet a lot of people wouldn't mind doing that too. Sadly I work for the people who want to stop you. But ya know what? I'd like to see how this works and plays out so ill stick around for a while. I'll be watching very closely, I hope it works out ok. Se ya!" I walked to the edge of the room and sat in the corner below Angela she was hiding well all I could see was her hand. The witch watched me confused, but eventually went back to what she was doing. She set up some kind of spell and started reading a spell book. _I guess she doesn't know exactly what to do._ Around 11am I was up in the rafter I guess the witch thought I left. All of a sudden the mummies ran out and I heard a noise coming from the hall. She started the spell, she had Kishin egg souls floating in a circle around her. "Ancient statue I lended the dark heart from my body so that you may live again and do my bidding! Awaken Pharaoh your master is calling you!" Her heart lit up and glowed and the souls flew up and into the pharaoh, its eyes lit up. "The wrath of the pharaoh!" A deep voice came from the casket it opened and a single red eye appeared in the darkness, and a hand wrapped in bandages came out and grabbed the witches head. "He's got me! I'm being dragged in! He's Going to eat my soul!" the doors of the casket closed and I heard a crunching sound. There was blood coming out of the eye of the casket and the pharaoh spoke again. "There is no one in this world who could ever be my master, all who enter beware! The wrath of the pharaoh!"

Soon I heard shuffling and whispering, two girls walked into the chamber. "Oh not id you see that thing move over there?!" The smallest girl screamed. And the other girl freaked out, but when the first girl started laughing she fell to the ground. "Don't do that Patti it isn't funny!" The oldest girl cried. The hand of the witch crawled over to where they were. "Oh dear! I'm Leftovers!" The brown haired girl jerked around and screamed. Just then straps of bandages shot out of the casket toward the girls and wrapped them up so they couldn't move. Since the pharaoh wasn't hurting them I stayed hidden. It wasn't long before a boy shouted "Liz, Patti?" Liz spoke up, "Kid here." the bandages were squeezing them in a dirty way and the boy started blushing and his jaw dropped. "Didn't mean to intrude!" he turned to walk away and Liz yelled. "Hey hey hey hey!" The mummy started to move and the boy turned around and spinning bandages we about to hit him the twisted his skateboard and shredded them. "What is this? You two hurry up and switch to weapon form!" "our powers don't work with us wrapped up in these bandages!" Liz cried. "What? Tornado flip!" The board spun and sliced the bandages, and the girls got free. "Okay!" Liz said followed by Patti. "Annnnnd Go!" they turned into twin pistols similar to mine only different colors. "A Pharaoh's soul huh?" I jumped down and h got hit by two fists and he fell to the ground and Liz was asking him if he was ok. I ran over to him and blocked another punch or two and he looked up at me shocked. "Stand up, u ok?" "I'm fine, but who are you?" "Hold on." I walked over to the pharaoh. "Hello your highness, I would like a moment with this boy before you kill him if you don't mind." "Very well I see you know who's in charge around here so be my guest." I bowed and walked over to the boy. "Hello My name is Dawn Of Death, I work for Lord Death. I came here to do some research and noticed the situation. I was wondering if I could battle the pharaoh instead, you see I'm one soul short and I don't like odd numbers." He looked at me funny. "Why don't you like odd numbers?" "I like balance, it bothers me when things aren't perfect." He went wide-eyed, "Sure you can take over if want...but are you sure you can do it? He is perfectly symmetrical! How could you bring yourself to fight him?" "I do what must be done, but just so you know I doubt he is symmetrical on the inside of the casket. Mummies tend to be different on each side, but when you add Kishin egg souls it makes the form change even more. Anyway thank you for allowing my to fight him. I'm truly grateful, you might wanna stand back." I bowed and smiled. They stepped back and I drew my swords and crouched into my fighting stance.


End file.
